The field of this invention includes devices for hanging clothing and other domestic items.
There are known in the prior art various forms of hook assemblies adapted to suspend clothing and similar items for temporary storage. Such devices include single hooks that are secured to a wall or door surface by adhesives or nail or screw fasteners, or suspended from the upper edge of a door (typically a closet door). Other devices include strips adapted for supporting a plurality of hooks, the strips being secured to a door or wall surface by adhesives or penetrating fasteners. These assemblies are advantageous in that they provide increased hanging capacity by increasing the number of hooks available for supporting articles, while minimizing the number of fasteners extending into the supporting wall or door.
In general, hook assemblies provide a fixed number of hooks secured to the strip. Some assemblies provide means for removing or adding hooks to the strip, but these arrangements are generally difficult to use.
Hook assemblies based on a strip secured to the wall or door are generally arranged so that the strip may be used only in a horizontal or a vertical orientation. This limitation is occassioned by the fact that the hooks are assembled to the strip in a fixed angular orientation, and placing the strip in a non-orthogonal orientation causes the hooks to be canted from vertical, reducing their effectiveness.